With Feelings It's Better
by bydneley
Summary: What we really missed seeing in the show it's right here. Can't think of a good summary, just read at your own risk.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters otherwise my shippings would have been doing fine. **

* * *

><p><strong>With Feelings It's Better<strong>

Santana looked at the man on a wheelchair and her bestfriend and she knew there's nothing more she can do when she saw that huge smile on her face. She gave it a shot already and Brittany chose him. Whoever said love makes the world go round, screw him. Love sucks.

Everyday is like a living hell. She should have just followed her own advice: it's better when it doesn't involve feelings. Hassle-free and she wouldn't have to put up with this pain whenever she sees her happy in someone else's arms. Why did she ever think anyway that her bestfriend would choose her over a crippled guy? Is he really better than her?

It's funny when she would turn her head, she would imagine Brittany was sitting right next to her and would lean her head in her shoulder. Or at times she would look at her own pinky and miss the warmth of another that link so well together; mischief making together and most of all being intimate. Santana sighed, God she missed her bestfriend so much, her only friend when you think about it. Without her, it makes her feel like a loser.

Santana saw her pushing her boyfriend's wheelchair in the hallway and met those eyes that never fail to catch her attention. She caught a genuine smile formed in the bubbly girl's lips and she could only smile in return like she can't help but stand in the sidelines. She knew that she's always selfish in every ways but in Brittany's case why does she always have to lose? If this really is love, it's madness. But of course Santana remembered she pushed her bestfriend away in the first place and now she doesn't even know how to get her back. She's always so good with getting away with what she wants but with the one person she wanted the most, it's proving to be so difficult.

Makes her wonder if Brittany said she loved her just to make it hurt less than what it's supposed to. A disabled guy being chosen over her, that's a top dog pride killer, really. It doesn't even feel like Brittany's missing her at all.

* * *

><p>So they had to stay in a hotel before the cheering competition. The unholy trinity were reinstated back to their positions and things went back to normal, Coach Sylvester being more obnoxious than usual but still the same winning obsessed person. They were allowed to share rooms but she declined Brittany's offer. Heck she'd like her personal space more than ever. As much as she missed her, she wanted to respect Brittany's choice of staying with Stubble Mccriple Pants. Yeah that decision was really hard for someone like her. And of course she'd like to keep the remaining pride in her, it doesn't come often but it's timely you know.<p>

Santana couldn't seem to sleep, a lot of things in her head mainly starred by a blonde cheerleader. She was startled when she heard someone picking on the lock of her door. She tried to search something on the drawer that could ward off the perpetrator. She shouldn't be nervous she's Santana fucking Lopez. But everyone gets scared when someone is prolly out there to get her. The person sat beside her and Santana recognized the familiar intoxicating smell. She felt the hair in her back tingled as a pair of lips brushed across the flesh in her nape. "Brittany, what are you doing here?"

"I…I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd drop by."

Santana turned to face her and instantly drowned in her searching eyes. But she want to set things straight and just get over with the evening in one piece. So she mustered all self-restraint that she could. "You shouldn't be here, how did you get in anyway?"

"You forgot you taught me how to break in." Brittany smiled back innocently. Santana is losing control and just want to kiss her right there. How could someone be so silly and adorable at the same time?

"I think I did. Okay so what can I do for you?"

"A lot actually." Brittany paused for a while before staring back at her with a serious face. "San, I missed you."

Santana repositioned herself and leaned on her arm to get a better look at the blonde. "I'd be lying if I say the opposite. Tell me Britt what is it like to be with a stupid I mean nice boy who's proud to call you his?"

Santana noticed her dreamy eyes and it made her wonder why she even bothered asking. "It feels great and he's fun to be with. It's just so different, plumbing and all."

She forced a smile, "Glad to hear he treats you well."

"I'm surprised you never tried to break us up."

"That, I actually did once. Remember the duets thang, I tried to split you two. And it did work. Santana Lopez never fails." Santana tried to sound all bravado even though it's eating her inside that overall she didn't accomplish her main mission.

"We got back together." Brittany retorted with a blank face. "I've always wondered why you try to break up happy couples though."

"Happy couples? Finn and Rachel, Sam and Quinn; you can't be happy if you're living on a lie." Santana returned with a making-a-statement look. Santana picked up the change in Brittany's facial expression and gave in to the urge. She lowered herself and kissed the blonde unsuspectedly. It started pretty slow till she felt Brittany returning the kiss, she deepened the exchange. It was passionate, probably the first time she really took it seriously, this maybe after all the last time she'd ever get to kiss the love of her life. The nerd really got lucky, bastard. She opened her eyes to see Brittany staring back lovingly at her. "Go to sleep, Britt. Goodnight."

They won the competition and Santana had to fight the feeling of wanting to jump right at her friend and enjoy the victory but she was so sure this time she would just respect that distance with someone who is committed to somebody else. Yeah isn't that frustrating, why does it always have to be different with Brittany? She had Santana under her spell, if only the blonde knew.

* * *

><p>Santana caught sight of Brittany with her peripheral vision while she was putting back stuff in her locker. "Hey can we talk?" The blonde spoke.<p>

"We're talking, so?" Santana nonchalantly replied.

"I need to tell you something." She got that huge smile on her face, Santana wasn't sure if she wants to hear the details. She's pretty certain this is about wheels again.

"If this is about your boy, I don't wanna hear it. You know I'm happy that you are enjoying this whole new thing in your life and I won't bother you anymore regarding your relationship. Just keep me out of it."

"But we just talked about him that night."

"That was different, we can't sleep. We had to talk about something." Santana quickly reasoned out.

"Can you please hear me out first?" Brittany was sort of pleading and commanding at the same time.

Santana sighed and gestured for the other girl to continue. "I broke up with Artie."

"Really?" Santana tried to downplay her excitement, she doesn't want to sound offensive to Brittany.

"Yeah, I know I'm not good with thinking about things because it's usually so confusing to me. But Artie was right, with feelings it's better." The blonde plastered a mischievous smile. Santana missed seeing that from Brittany especially when addressed to her alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is another spur of the moment thing for me and I'm kind of trying to shy away from multi chaptered fics. I'm new to Glee and Brittana ship so I don't think I got everything right with regard to characterization and all. Nonetheless feel free to leave constructive criticisms, I do appreciate those. But I do hope you did enjoy reading anyway. I myself just want to write them talking again, I missed their friendship. That's all. **


End file.
